A Tragic End
by celestial princess
Summary: The title explains all. Btw, it kinda sucks 'cuz I was in a rush to finish it.


A Tragic End  
  
Harry Potter woke up with a start. He looked around him. Yes, he was still in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. But that dream was so real. He was sure that he had been face to face with the most terrifying wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. But it was just a dream. He now tried to remember it.  
  
Let's see... He thought. I was...somewhere...but where....I can't remember. Voldemort was there, too. I saw him and he saw me, but my scar didn't hurt. He was telling me that we have a bond. Weird. And without giving another thought to his dream, he went back to sleep.  
  
Three weeks later, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in a panic. News was that Voldemort was lurking in the Forbidden Forest and making his way to the school building. It was just like the time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, but worse. People would run in the corridors, afraid that Voldemort would catch them if they stopped or even slowed down. And during all this, Harry never forgot his dream. Once, Harry overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking.  
  
"But Dumbledore," Snape said. "Nobody can defeat the Dark Lord. He's too strong!"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said. "I think I know someone who can."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter. But it would be a terrible sacrifice."  
  
Harry walked away feeling special. He, Harry Potter was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. The only one....  
  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night. Again, he had the dream where Voldemort told him that they had a bond. Then he remembered what Dumbledore had said. "But it would be a terrible sacrifice." Harry put two and two together.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!"  
  
"Huh? Harry, are you all right?" Harry's yell had awaken Ron. "Harry?"  
  
"Y-yeah, Ron," Harry said shakily. "I-I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? That was quite a yell."  
  
"Y-yeah I'm sure. I just...had a-a nightmare. Just...just...go to sleep."  
  
"All right, if you say so."  
  
Harry went to sleep feeling nervous. What if Voldemort got closer to the school during the night and killed them all while they were sleeping? He dismissed the thought and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
The next day, Voldemort was wandering around on the Quidditch field. Classes were cancelled because he was too close to the school. Nobody was allowed to go out of their dorms.  
  
Harry was talking to Hermione and Ron about a plan that he just thought of.  
  
"Listen, guys," Harry told Ron and Hermione. "I have something important to tell you. I think I figured out how to kill Voldemort." "How?" Ron asked. "How do you think that you can kill Voldemort?"  
  
"Well," said Harry. "The only way to kill Voldemort is to kill....myself."  
  
"No," said Hermione quietly. "NO!" she yelled. Then she started to run up to the girl's dorms. Harry ran after her.  
  
In the girl's dorm, Hermione ran in and threw herself on her bed. Harry entered and was greeted with shrieks by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked her gently.  
  
"You can't," said Hermione furiously.  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"Kill yourself."  
  
"But I have to. It's the only way-"  
  
"NO!" She started to sob hysterically.  
  
"Hermione...."  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!"  
  
"But I'm not. I'm doing something for a better tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, and that's probably what terrorists say before they go and get themselves blown up or whatever."  
  
"Maybe they do, Hermione. Maybe they do. But I want everyone to live in a world without Voldemort and without fear. This is the only way that I know how to accomplish this wish. Goodbye, Hermione. I'll miss you."  
  
Harry left and went to his dorm to get two things: his penknife from Sirius and his invisibility cloak.  
  
On the grounds Harry could make out a tall, robed figure on the Quidditch field. He started to walk towards that figure, tripping over his cloak as he walked. His scar started to hurt as if somebody was holding a flamethrower to it. It was Voldemort on the Quidditch field, all right.  
  
Harry reached the Quidditch field and threw off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Voldemort," he said loudly. "So nice to see you again." Voldemort turned and looked at him.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Voldemort. "My most prized archenemy, Harry Potter. Have you heard about the bond?"  
  
"Oh yes I did, Voldemort, and I plan to break it."  
  
"But you can't, Potter. We're bonded for life."  
  
Harry took his penknife out of his robe pocket. "Not anymore, Voldemort. Not anymore." He then held out his penknife and slit his throat.  
  
Harry heard Voldemort scream like someone was torturing him.  
  
As the pain in Harry's throat grew more and more intense, he became happier and happier for he knew that he was ridding the whole world of the most terrible wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. 


End file.
